Inquisitor Vrke
Inquisitor Vrke is the Tier 3 Trainer for the Imperial Inquisition squadron. He can be found at 2385, -3971 on the ground floor inside the Emperor's Retreat, on Naboo. Pilot Missions Capture Colonel Hend's Yacht Capture Colonel Hend's Yacht Naboo system Someone has stolen Colonel Hend's yacht, and it is suspected that it has been stolen because it contains more information about what was being planned. Get the yacht back so that the Inquisition can investigate further. Travel to the Naboo System, and head to the position of the yacht. * 1 Tier 3 Lambda shuttle "Colonel Hend's Yacht" Once there, disable it (again, detroying the rear turret will help). Once it is disabled, it will pause a bit before turning friendly, and you will have to escort it through : * 1 Tier 3 X-wing. Next, you will need to travel to the Yavin System. Inspect the Mercenary Spy Yavin IV system (Ferrous Aurora')'' Once there, go to the waypoint, disable, inspect, and dock with : * 1 Tier 4 Dunelizard "Mercenary Spy". Deliver the Data to the Imperial Freighter You will then need to travel to and dock with a freighter, while being attacked by waves of Tier 4 Rebel fighters. These waves will only stop once you've docked with the freighter - don't bother killing them, get to the freighter and dock ASAP. Rewards: * 100 Imperial faction points. * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 Rendili "K-Class" Weapon Capacitor. Inspect Doctor Shinss' Yacht Inspect Doctor Shinss' Yacht Yavin IV system (Ferrous Aurora)'' To find out about another traitor, you will be given the task of going to the Yavin IV Imperial Outpost and talking to Lieutenant Colonel Barlow - but you don't actually have to. If you don't want to, you can just talk to Inquisitor Vrke again and he will allow you to continue. You will be told to travel to the Yavin System and inspect the suspected traitor's yacht for evidence. Travel to the Yavin System, and make your way to the waypoint. When you get there, disable another Lambda Shuttle, inspect and dock with it. * Tier 3 Lambda shuttle "Doctor Shinss' Yacht". You will then receive a mission update... Transmit the Data to Headquarters Travel to the Antenna and keep your position against waves of fighters will come at you until you receive confirmation that all information is successfully transferred. You will have to destroy : Wave 1 : * 4 Tier 3 Y-Wings. Wave 2 : * 4 Tier 3 X-Wings. Wave 3 : * 4 Tier 3 Z-95. Wave 4 : * 4 Tier 3 A-Wings. Wave 5 : * 4 Tier 3 B-Wings. Wave 6 : * 4 Tier 3 Y-Wings. Wave 7 : * 4 Tier 3 X-Wings. After this you will receive a new task. Transports the Documents Travel to the rendez-vous waypoint to find a Lamnda shuttle to dock with (pickup the cargo). Then deliver the documents to another Lambda shuttle. You must dock it while a wave of Rebel fighters will attack you( Note: I had continuous waves of rebel fighters after the first X-wings, primarily A-wings, I did not go strait to the 2nd shuttle) : * 4 Tier 3 X-wings. Try to dock as fast as possible. The next part of the mission is in the Dathomir System. Capture Doctor Shinss Dathomir system ('''''Empire Blockade) Make your way there, and to the waypoint. Destroy the escort, and disable the freighter. * 5 Tier 3 Kimogila M12-L "Railgun Merc Fighter". * 1 Tier 3 Medium Freighter. Once it's been captured, you will need to escort it. You will have to fight : * 1 Tier 3 X-wing. Once the escort is complete, return to Inquisitor Vrke. Rewards: * 100 Imperial faction points. * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 Sienar Fleet Systems Military Grade Droid Interface. Delivering a Fake List Delivering a Fake List Dathomir system (Empire Blockade) The captured scientist has accidentally mentioned Dathomir - this is probably where co-conspirators were based. You will pretend to be transporting a list of names leaked by the scientist, in order to lure them out. Travel to the Dathomir System, and meet with a delivery shuttle. Dock with it to pick up the list. You will be attacked by: * 1 Tier 4 B-wing. * 3 Tier 4 X-wings. Then, travel to the next waypoint to deliver it. On your way you will be attacked by continuous waves of Tier 4 X-wings and A-wings. It is best to get to the waypoint to deliver the list and then destroy the X-Wings and A-wings. *Note: The jump route closest to the first shuttle is Dark Force. Afterwards you can jump to Empire Blockade. 3 X-Wings will be about 700m from you and not moving, wait a few seconds then go forward a little bit. Then set hyper jump for Emperor's Hand, the first of the endless waves of X-Wings should spawn while you're waiting to jump but you should hyper before they do any real damage. When you get to the jump route, you'll be about 8,000m from the waypoint, but you'll be about 11,000m away from the X-Wings and they won't spawn near you and the others won't try to get you. Destroy the Rebel X-wings Destroy them all : * 7 Tier 3 X-wings. Imperial Command will then inform you that another shuttle has been attacked and needs rescuing. Rescue the Lambda Shuttle Travel to it, dock with it, and then escort it out of the system while under attack by : * 1 Tier 3 Y-wing. After the shuttle departs, Imperial Command detects what they believe is a Rebel command vessel sending encrypted data to the fighters Find out what information that ship has by docking with it (/way 2005, 4299, -3566): * 1 Tier 3 YKL-37R Nova Courier "Rebel Command Vessel". * 2 Tier 1 Rebel X-wings Squad-leader. * 3 Tier 1 Rebel X-wings (Note: The escorting fighters re-spawn continuously. If you don't disable and collect the information from the Command Vessel fast enough, it will warp out and a brand new, undamaged one will take it's place. Wing mates would be an asset.) Once you have that information, you will be instructed to transport it to the Naboo System... *NOTE* If you run emergency weapons and you fail: all damage will be activated on the nova as if you were EWing Deliver the Plans Naboo system (Rendezvous location is roughly equidistant from Royal Way, Penumbra Omen, and Sea of Veruna.) Once you get there, on your way to the shuttle, you will be attacked by : * 5 Tier 3 A-wings. * A Second Wave of 5 Tier 3 X-Wings Do not let them stop you. Return to Inquisitor Vrke after you have succeeded. Rewards: * 100 Imperial faction points. * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 Sienar Design Systems High-Output Reactor. Kill General Breckon Kill General Breckon Dathomir system (Dathomir's Vitality) The traitor has been uncovered, and it is an Imperial general - which would be very embarrassing for the whole of the Empire. Eliminate him while he is on his way to Naboo to defend himself, so he can be swept under the rug. On entering the Dathomir System, you will be directed towards the convoy. Destroy them all. You can use similar tactics described for the other Lambda Shuttles, or you can use the Bomber Strike ability you were granted with your last pilot level to weaken them a bit. * 1 Tier 4 Lambda Shuttle "General Breckon". * 5 Tier 3 TIE Interceptors "General Breckon's Escort Fighter". After they are all destroyed, you will receive another assignment. Escort Doctor Shinss's Prison Ship Proceed to the waypoint you've given for Doctor Shinss' prison ship and then escort : * 1 Tier 4 VT-49 Decimator "Imperial Prison Transport" through the system, protecting it from : * 4 Tier 3 Rebel X-wings. Next, you will be directed to a battle. Battle the Rebel Forces It is forming between Imperial and Rebel forces with a simple objective: make sure you win. * 1 Tier 3 Y-wing. * 4 Tier 3 X-wings * 5 Tier 3 A-wings. For destroying all of them you receive the help of : * 3 Tier 3 TIE Interceptors. * 2 Tier 3 TIE Fighters. You are then directed to a new mission... Destroy the Price of Liberty You receive a new waypoint and ordered to destroy the Price of Liberty, require the same kind of tactics as a Lambda Shuttle, but hurt far more - on Rebel gunboats, however, they are completely vulnerable on the underside. This can be used to your advantage. * 1 Tier 3 Assault Gunboat "Price of Liberty". * 6 Tier 3 Rebel X-wings. When the gunboat and it's escort are destroyed, return to Inquisitor Vrke and you will be trained before being sent to Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso. Rewards: * 100 Imperial faction points. * Credits : 25000 credits. * A level 6 Cygnus "Megadrive" Starship Engine. Once you are ready, Inquisitor Vrke will ask you to talk to Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso. NOTE: The Gunboat will hyper away after about 5 minutes so disable it quickly. Duty Missions Category:Imperial Pilot trainers Category:Imperial Inquisition Category:Naboo NPCs